love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
START:DASH!!
Start:Dash! is one of the insert songs for the Love Live! School Idol Project anime. It is sung by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi, but in the anime it also being sung by Nishikino Maki. This song also used as insert song in episode 2 and episode 3. There is also another version sung by all members of μ's with the same lyrics in episode 13. It was released on April 03, 2013. Track Listing 'Susume→Tomorrow Album' 'Regular CD/DVD' # #START:DASH!! # (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) 'No Brand Girls Album' 'Regular CD/DVD' #No Brand Girls #START:DASH!! Full Member ver. #No Brand Girls (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! Full Member ver. (Off Vocal) Videos Three Member ver.= Start:Dash!! Three Member Ver. |-| Full Member ver.= Start:Dash!! Full Member Ver. Lyrics Rōmaji= I say Hey, hey, hey Start:Dash!! Hey, hey, hey Start:Dash!! Ubuge no kotoritachi mo Itsuka sora ni habataku Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu Akiramecha dame nanda Sono hi ga zettai kuru Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne Hajimari no kodou Ashita yo kaware Kibou ni kaware Mabushii hikari ni Terasarete kaware start Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi janai Atsui mune kitto mirai wo Kirihiraku hazu sa Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake ja tsumaranai Kitto, zutto Kimi no yume no chikara Ima wo ugokasu chikara Shinjiteru yo, dakara start Hey, hey, hey Start:Dash!! Hey, hey, hey Start:Dash!! Ameagari no kibun de Takamaru kitai no naka Tsumazuita koto sae mo Omoide ni shiyou Ashita ga saku yo Kibou ga saku yo Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami Saa ikou dash Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoimichi yatto soto e Nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa sore wa Tooi yume no kakera Dakedo itoshii kakera Kanata e to boku wa dash!! Mata hitotsu yume ga umare... Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi ja nai Atsui mune kitto mirai wo Kirihiraku hazu sa Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoimichi yatto soto e Nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa sore wa Tooi yume no kakera Dakedo itoshii kakera Kanata e to boku wa dash!! |-| Kanji= I say Hey, hey, hey start dash Hey, hey, hey start dash うぶ毛の小鳥たちも いつか空に羽ばたく 大きな強い翼で飛ぶ 諦めちゃダメなんだ その日が絶対来る 君も感じてるよね 始まりの鼓動 明日よ変われ! 希望に変われ! 眩しい光に照らされて変われ start!! 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけの君じゃない 熱い胸　きっと未来を切り開く筈さ 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけじゃつまらない きっと (きっと) 君の (夢の) チカラ (いまを) 動かすチカラ 信じてるよ…だから start!! Hey, hey, hey start dash Hey, hey, hey start dash 雨上がりの気分で 高まる期待のなか 躓いたことさえも 思い出にしよう 明日が咲くよ! 希望が咲くよ! 楽しいメロディー口ずさみ咲いた DASH!! 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕つながろう 迷い道　やっと外へ抜けだした筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕　進むだろう それは (それは) 遠い (夢の) カケラ (だけど) 愛しいカケラ 彼方へと…僕は dash!! またひとつ　夢が生まれ… 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけの君じゃない 熱い胸　きっと未来を切り開く筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕つながろう 迷い道　やっと外へ抜けだした筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕　進むだろう それは (それは) 遠い (夢の) カケラ (だけど) 愛しいカケラ 彼方へと…僕は dash!! |-| English= I say Hey, hey! hey, start:dash!! Hey, hey! hey, start:dash!! Even newborn baby birds Leave the nest and fly into the sky someday Beating their big, strong wings Don't ever give up Your day will definitely come Can your hear it? Your first beat Let tomorrow change And become a symbol of hope As a bright star shines And brings about change, start! Don't give in to sadness Don't cry helplessly Your heart, full of passion Is sure to open up the future Don't give in to sadness Or weep, discouraged Don't lose faith in yourself Your dream has the power To make a change I believe in you, so start! Hey, hey! Hey, start:dash!! Hey, hey! Hey, start:dash!! As the depressing rain lets up We grow hopeful for the future Even our past failures Are now precious memories Our future is about to bloom Our hope is about to bloom Humming a cheerful tune Let's go! Dash! The new found happiness we share Links you and me together We got lost in the maze of our own lives But we found our way out The new found happiness we share Helps you and me push forward It's actually A piece of a distant dream But a piece we should cherish Now I dash off to the word beyond Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live!